battle of the bands
by psychichusky
Summary: danny and sam have not seen eachother since graduation. now sams band has been invited to compete in battle of the bands will she win. ds SxOC at the begining.
1. Chapter 1

1**disclaimer: I own nutting.**

Sam is 23 and started a band with her sister Nicole (Nikki) and her new friends ash, stef and Mandy. In the band sam and Nikki are the lead guitars and sam was also the lead guitars but Nikki sometimes sang with her, ash played the keyboard, stef played drums and mandy played the bass. None of the girls had boyfriends except sam. She was dating Jake.

Right now you see sam sitting on the couch. She is clearly mad. Her sister then walked in.

"Hey sis. What's up you look so mad right now. You should not be mad on you birthday." Nikki said.

"Jake did not call me back. Its my freaking birthday. What kind of boyfriend forgets his girlfriends birthday."

"HE DIDN'T CALL BACK. OH NOW HE'S GOING TO GET IT!" Nikki shouted. "Hey what's that?" referring to the letter in sam's hands.

"Oh this it's a letter from that competition battle of the bands. They want us to do the competition. But the only problem is the location."

"What is it like the Sahara desert."

"No its...amity park." sam said

"What. Your telling me we are going to amity park?" nikki asked

"I don't know do you want to do the competition?"

"Yea I do. But it's not the best location. But lets do it."

"Ok tell the girls. We leave tonight." sam said.

_**BACK AT AMITY STILL NO POV BUT WE WATCH DANNY**_

danny was sitting on his couch reading his mail. He also has a band. He plays lead guitar and lead vocals. His other band mates are tucker on keyboard, Matthew on base and on drums was the infamous jake. Yes dannys band mate and danny's bands drum player was sams boyfriend. Danny did not know jake was sams boyfriend and sam did not know that jake was in dannys band. Heck she didn't even know danny had a band. Danny didn't even like jake for some reason. But he was matthew's brother and matthew was danny's other best friend so jake had to be part of the band.

Tucker walks in.

"Hey dan. Whats that?" tucker asked

"Hey tuck, do you think the guys want to join the battle of the bands thing here?"

"I think they would dan. Why did they send us a letter?" tucker asked

"Yea they did."

"Well I say sign us up. I am pretty sure that the band will agree"

"Ok tuck. Tell them right now and tell them we need to practice tonight."

_**Ok so I have writers block so I am going to like half an hour till the competition starts**_

"Zodiacs on stage, DP's on deck."

Sam and her group walk up on stage. When they walked on stage they past danny's band. They didn't recognize any of them. And none of them recognized them except jake who was in the back who started to panic when he saw sam.

Sam got on stage and her band got in position. Sam was not going to play the guitar this song but nikki does near the end.

"I am dedicating this song to my boyfriend." sam said.

Then the music started.

_sam:_

_It took to long _

_it took to long_

_it took to long_

_for you to call back_

_and normally I would just forget that_

_except for the fact that it was my birthday_

_my stupid birthday_

_I played along_

_I played along_

_I played along_

_it rolled right off of my back_

_but obviously my armor was cracked_

_what kind of a boyfriend would forget that_

_who would forget that_

_the type of guy who doesn't see what he has until she leaves_

_nikki:_

_don't let me go_

_sam:_

_cause without me_

_you know your lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know  
_

_nikki:_

_your not living till your living, living with me_

_your not winning till your winning, winning me_

_your not getting till your getting, getting me_

_your not living till your living, living for me_

_both: _

_this is the potential breakup song_

_our album needs just one_

_oh baby please, please tell me_

_sam:_

_we got along _

_we got along_

_we got along_

_until you did that_

_now all I want is just my stuff back_

_do you get that_

_let me repeat that_

_I want my stuff back_

_you can send it in a box _

_I don't care just drop it off_

_I won't be home_

_cause without me you know your lost_

_minus you I'm better off_

_soon you will know_

_nikki:_

_your not living till your living, living with me_

_your not winning till your winning, winning me_

_your not getting till your getting, getting me_

_your not living till your living, living for me_

at this point nikki starts her guitar solo and sam sings at parts

_sam:_

_you can try_

_you can try_

_sam:_

_you know I know it be a lie_

_without me you going to die_

_sam:_

_so you better think clearly, clearly_

_before you nearly, nearly_

_mess up the situation that your gonna_

_miss dearly, dearly come on_

end nikki's guitar solo

_sam:_

_(your not living)your not living (no) till your living, living with me_

_your not winning till your winning,(no no no no) winning me_

_(your not getting) your not getting (till your getting) till your getting, getting me_

_your not living till your living,(no, no) living for me_

_both:_

_this is the potential break up song_

_our album needs just one _

_oh baby please, please tell me_

_this is the potential make up song_

_please just admit your wrong_

_which will it be_

_which will it be_

and the song ended. The group dp was in awe. They were all quiet till one spoke up. And who could it be but jake.

"Guys I wanna do my emergency song that I choose for our first song." jake said

"What. Why?" danny said

"Cause that was my girlfriend." jake replied

"oh ok then. Fine we'll do it." danny said.

Sam and her band were done for the night but they wanted to see the competition so they stuck around. Then in the group DP she saw JAKE.

Dannys group got on stage since the intercom signaled them to come on.

"I would like to dedicate my song to my girlfriend the lead singer of zodiac A.K.A. sam Manson." jake said

dannys eyes got a deep green in fury since jake was dating his sammy. Then they all started playing so danny put his rage aside and started to play with the rest of the group.

_Wake up blood shot eyes_

_Struggled to memorize  
The way it felt between your thighs  
Pleasure that made you cry  
Feels so good to be bad  
Not worth the aftermath, after that  
After that  
Try to get you back  
_

_I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a beep about you_

_Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to try  
(Yeah)  
So this is goodbye  
_

_God damn my spinning head  
Decisions that made my bed  
Now I must lay in it  
And deal with things I left unsaid  
I want to dive into you  
Forget what you're going through  
I get behind, make your move  
Forget about the truth  
_

_I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a beep about you_

_Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymoreAnymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye  
_

_I've been here before  
One day I'll wake up  
And it won't hurt anymore  
You caught me in a lie  
I have no alibi  
The words you say don't have a meaning  
Cause  
_

_I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a beep about you_

_And I...and so this is goodbye  
_

_Give me something to believe in  
Cause I don't believe in you anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference,  
It even makes a difference to try  
And you told me how you're feeling  
But I don't believe it's true anymore  
Anymore  
I wonder if it even makes a difference to cry  
(Oh no)  
So this is goodbye  
So this is goodbye, yeah [x3  
(Oh no)  
_

when the song was over danny was fuming but they needed a drum player so we was not going to kick him out...yet. Then he saw sam and her group walking up to jake and then slapped him. After she slapped him all the other girls did to but what jake did not see was that sam's eyes were over flowing with water. After they all slapped him sam ran off to the bathroom. All the other girls ran after her. Not a word was said. Danny looked around and went to the boys room and left. Still not a word was said.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Disclaimer: I own nuttin**

later that night sam and nikki were at their apartment when there was a knock at the door and nikki went to go answer it. She opened the door to see danny.

"You! What are you doing here. Didn't your band do enough?!" nikki yelled "my big sister is crying because of your band member!"

"Wait. Your sam's sister? NIKKI!" danny yelled

"Yea thats my name." nikki said with an attitude

"Nikki don't you remember me. It's me danny fenton."

"Danny!" nikki hugges Danny, " I didn't recognize you"

"Nikki who was it?" danny and nikki heard. The voice was getting closer.

Then sam walked in wearing a long robe and house shoes.

"Nikki what the heck is _he _doing here. Have you forgotten he's the lead singer in the band _jake _is in?" sam scowled

"Hey Sammy, I hated him before I even knew he was dating you." danny said laughing

sam got really mad. "NO ONE CALLS ME_**SAMMY**_!" sam yelled

"Well I called you that grades 9-12 and I will call you that now." danny replied. Sam's eyes go wide.

"DANNY?!" sam asked and yelled at the same time.

"Well who wells would call you sammy?" danny asked. Sam didn't reply she just ran to him and pounced him in a hug. After a minute they got up and smiled at each other.

"So danny how are you?" sam asked

"I'm good. Oh did you know that my keyboard player is tucker?"

"Really I thought he would never give up technology." sam said

"Well he did. Kinda." they all laughed.

"Look sam. I'm sorry about what happened last night. I swear I did not know it was you he was singing the song to."

"It's ok danny. I'm over it. I'm over him. All he did was lie to me anyway." sam said

"ok sam if your sure." danny said then the phone rang. Sam answered it

"Uh huh. What. Really? Wow. ok. yea. be there in a few." sam said. "Nikki we made it to the next round your band to danny. Nikki we need to go practice."

"Ok well sam I'm going to go now. The guys probably want to practice." danny said heading to the door.

"Ok danny talk to yea tonight at the competition."

"Ok see you there sam."

Then danny left.

_**That night at the competition**_

sam has entered back stage to come face to face with the band DP.

"Hey danny. TUCKER!" sam yelled to tucker while giving him a hug.

"Um...I'm sorry do I know you?" Tucker asked a little weirded out.

"Oh come on tuck you thought of me as your sister and you forget all about me?"

"SAM?!" tucker asked

"Thats me techno-geek." sam said.

"Ok goth girl. What are you doing here?"

"Well you know the band zodiac?" sam asked. Tucker nodded "and you know the song jake dedicated to the lead singer of the band zodiac?" tucker nodded again "well your looking at the girl who he dedicated it to." tucker looked shocked which quickly melted into anger.

"WHAT! SAM I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT OUT WITH THAT GUY. OH I AM SO GOING TO KILL HIM. HE MADE SOMEONE I THINK OF AS A LITTLE SISTER _**CRY**_!" tucker yelled

"Tucker calm down. I don't want you to kill him at least not now. You can kill him after the competition." sam said

"Fine sam but right after this competition he is dead."

"Tucker I gave him a chance to apologize yesterday and he just threw it in my face. Do you really think he's going to apologize if you guys rough him up. He is stubborn. More so then danny. He won't do it."

"I don't care sam. He is so out of this band when this competition is over." danny said

"Zodiacs on stage, DP's on deck."

"Well time for us to get on stage. _Come on girls!_" sam yelled.

The zodiacs got on stage.

"This song is dedicated jake. I thought I loved you but I guess I was wrong. And now I'm over you." sam said

stef started a ballad. And sam started singing.

_I'm over you lyes_

_and I'm over you games_

_I'm over your asking me when you know I'm not ok._

_You call me at night_

_and I pick up the phone_

_I know you be telling me I know your not alone._

_Oh, and thats why_

_your eyes, I'm over it_

_your smile, I'm over it_

_realized, I'm over it, I'm over it, I'm over,_

_only you a wanting me_

_no it ain't no way to be_

_how I feel read my lips_

_because I'm so over_

_moving on_

_it's my time_

_you never were a friend of mine_

_heard of first little bit_

_and now I'm so over,_

_I'm so over iiiiit. _

_I'm over your hands,_

_and I'm 0over your mouth_

_trying to drag me down and fill me with self doubt._

_Oh, and that's why_

_your words, I'm over it_

_so shy, I'm over it_

_I'm not your girl, I'm over it, I'm over it, I'm over,_

_only you a wanting me_

_no it ain't no way to be_

_how I feel read my lips_

_because I'm so over_

_moving on_

_it's my time_

_you never were a friend of mine_

_heard of first little bit_

_and now I'm so over,_

_I'm so over iiiiit. _

_I'm so over iiiiit._

_Don't call don't come bye_

_and you still direct me why_

_you'll never change_

_there'll be no more crying in the rain._

_Oh,ohohoh,_

_only you a wanting me_

_no it ain't no way to be_

_how I feel read my lips_

_because I'm so over_

_moving on_

_it's my time_

_you never were a friend of mine_

_heard of first little bit_

_and now I'm so over,_

_I'm so over iiiiit. _

_I'm so over iiiiit._

_How I feel read my lips_

_because I'm so over, I'm so_

_moving on_

_it's my time_

_you never were a friend of mine_

_heard of first little bit_

_but now I'm so over, I'm so over iiiiit_

the whole audience erupted into applause. The band zodiacs left the stage and sam could feel jake glaring at her as they left.

"DP's on stage, Martian's on sun on deck" the intercom said.

Danny's group got on stage and to their appropriate areas. Danny plugged his guitar to the amp and walked up to the mic.

"This song is dedicated to the lead singer of zodiacs sam mason."

At that moment both of sams parents thought the same thing 'gosh samantha sure got popular with the boys over the years.'

Danny and tucker started up the music and Jake and Matthew followed. Then danny started singing.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just any one to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_to you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_then I hope you see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just any one to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_you're the one I wanna chase_

_you're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_yaaaaaaaah _

_you might need time to think it over_

_but I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_if your give me the chance_

_I'll never make you cry come on lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just any one to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_you're the one I wanna chase_

_you're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful sooooooooooooouuuul_

_am I crazy for wanting you_

_maybe do you think could you want me to_

_I don't wanna waste your tiiiiiime_

_Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
_

_I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah  
_

on that note the song ended and danny looked to the side of the stage to see sam was not there. Danny left the stage sadly and nikki walked up to him.

"She left after the song ended. And she looked very happy. She said something about preparing the final song for if we win." nikki explained to him.

Danny was relieved. 'she looked happy!' danny thought.

"Hey lover boy FYI, wants to wait with talking about it till after tomorrow's last song. Ok? Good. Bye." nikki said.

'_Ok strange.'_ danny thought. _'Oh well I will just have to wait tomorrow.' _

ok so one more chapter to go. Yes I know it was short but I promise there will be a sequel. Oh and everyone waiting for the next chapter on the other storys sorry but I have some reoccurring writers block for all of them. But just to let you know I am either almost done or half way done with a new chapter for all of them. So you will probably have to wait a little while for the new chapters since school is starting next Friday and I really want to concentrate on my studies but I promise I will post for my storys.

Love ya,

ash


	3. authors note

1**Ok so I never thought I'd need an authors note but I do. So heres the thing. My dad is very hurt and I am not capable of writing new chapters anytime soon. If any of my friends read this send me a message and I might tell u wat happened. But for now I need you all to know will not write for a while. And I want u all to pray for my dad. He's been over seas and is very hurt so plz pray for him.**


End file.
